Despair-kun
'''Despair-kun' (絶望君, Zetsubou-kun), also known as The Unknown Sad Sack in the English dub, and Emo-boy in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the one of Sonic's two subordinates. Background Despair-kun is a skinny, but well built man wearing a red speedo and two light-blue socks. He is always wearing a brown paper sack over his head. Though the sack has two large eye holes in it, nothing on his face can be seen. His entire head is never seen throughout the entire series, with the exception of his eyes (they can only be seen when he is angry, and they are glowing red when he is like this). Personality Like his name would suggest, Despair-kun is almost always depressed. During his introduction, he actually tried to commit suicide several times, but with no success. He also gets very angry and aggressive at times, with almost no warning at all. Like many of the other characters, he can also be a little random, as he attempts to join in the rebels hajikelist attacks. History Cyber City Despair-kun is first introduced in the Cyber City Arc. He is one of Sonic's subordinates alongside Super Rabbit, but has no interest in the bungee battle and continually tries to cut his rope. Despite being a subordinate of Sonic, he actually has a picnic with Bo-bobo. However, when Bo-bobo runs out of cookies, he simply falls into the bottomless pit below. This attempt fails, thanks to Bo-bobo's "Wonder Box". Upon falling in, Despair-kun pops out with his views changed, now claiming that life is wonderful. Despair-kun shows a better side of his otherwise hopeless nature by saving Beauty from a near fatal fall into the Wonder Box, but then yells at her for trying to take her own life (in reality, Sonic cut her bungee cord). Despite his good deed, he, Sonic and Super Rabbit are sealed into a bottle by Tokoro Tennosuke. Somehow, he and the other two escaped from the bottle, but how they did was never revealed. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Despair-kun does not appear again until the New Emperor Playoffs. He is used by Bo-bobo as an "ally" when some of Bo-bobo's old enemies (including Giga, Halekulani, Shibito, Haou, and Lambada) return to get revenge on him (surprisingly, he assists Bo-bobo by punching Giga in the face). Besides this, he makes small cameos during the arc, hinting that he will become of use to the rebels. This is finally confirmed when Despair-kun decides to join Bo-bobo's team officially when the Reverse Maruhage Empire strikes. Upon boarding the evil vessel, Despair-kun is forced to stand on the sidelines, until the rebels fight LOVE. The perverted female warrior drags him (along with Bo-bobo and Tennosuke) onto her special machine, which makes him huge and bulky with muscle, but it wears off after she is defeated. After a little while, the rebels finally make their way to Bebebe-be Be-bebe, Bo-bobo's older brother. Upon his defeat, Despair-kun offers him a stack of paper bags to hide his shame. Other than these moments, he is simply a background character, and does little to help the rebels while getting treated badly (particularly by Bo-bobo). It is assumed that after the empire fell, Despair-kun returned to Cyber City. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Despair-kun appears more often in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo; every now and then, Despair-kun becomes a joke character and makes random appearances. During the fight against the Nagoya Brothers, Despair-kun pops out of Bo-bobo's afro in order to give a piano concert, but gets his hands painfully smashed when the key protector comes crashing down on them. Overall, his is biggest scene was being crushed IXEX member, Porusutoroi, during the Cyber City raid, only to reappear alive and well behind one of his attackers. At the end of Shinsetsu, Despair-kun is seen relaxing on a beach towel near a dirt road. Abilities & Powers Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 45, 52, 63 (cameo), 72-73, 76 *'Manga Appearances': 111, 125, Trivia References Category:Recurring characters Category:Hajikelists Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Rebels Category:Non-Shinken users Category:Villains Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Former Villains